Osamodas/Intelligence
Based on an original idea by Summoner-King Introduction This Osamodas build will use Ghostly Claw and Punch of the Crackler as its main direct attack spells. For the summons, it will mainly use Summoning of Gobball, then Summoning of Boar. Soft caps As for most builds, raise Wisdom with scrolls to get more XP. Spells Standard build You will want to level up your intelligence to 100 as soon as possible. There are many ways to go about this. One is to boost only intelligence until it hits 100, which will take you to level 21, and then boost vitality to 50 or 100, then continue on the intelligence. Another way is to boost intelligence to 50, which will take you to level 11, and then boost vitality to 50, then go back to the intelligence. Once your intelligence hits 100, it will start to cost 2 for 1. The main thing to keep in mind is, the more intelligence you have, the stronger you will be. You will need at least 50 vitality for this build at some point (preferably before you have the chance to equip a Fire Kwakblade, which requires 50 vitality to use). You ultimately want to get intelligence up to 200. Build Summary Skill point investing guide There are many ways to go about this. One is to boost only intelligence until it hits 100, which will take you to level 21, and then boost vitality to 50 or 100, then continue on the intelligence. Another way is to boost intelligence to 50, which will take you to level 11, and then boost vitality to 50, then go back to the intelligence. Once your intelligence hits 100, it will start to cost 2 for 1. The main thing to keep in mind is, the more intelligence you have, the stronger you will be. You will need at least 50 vitality for this build at some point (preferably before you have the chance to equip a Fire Kwakblade, which requires 50 vitality to use). You ultimately want to get intelligence up to 200. Now that you know where this build will take you, its time to start. Note: You can also get vitality from equipment. As long as you have +50 vit you can equip a Fire Kwakblade Spell point investing guide (to be completed) About Whip Whip is a very strong attack, but it only works on summoned monsters. You can use it to take out your own summon, or someone else’s. At this point, the only reason it seems to level this spell up would be for PvP battles or to take out the bear that the bearman summons (it is also useful for mid-level players for killing summons by blops, kanigers, koalaks, and others). But if you become P2P later on, this spell will come in handy. If you don’t plan on becoming P2P anytime, you should not boost this spell until later. Boost another spell like Crow (spell) or Feline Movement to cast on your gobball. If you don't plan on leveling this to 5, don't level it at all, its only good when it reaches lvl 5 and jumps from 6 range to 10 range. Lv.57+ ;Option 1: From levels 57 to 62, boost “Feline Movement” to level 4. This will give your summons some good mp, and it will really help your final summon. From levels 63 to 68, save for and boost up "Fangs of Boowolf" to lvl 4. This will give your summon a 40% damage boost. ;Option 2: From levels 57 to 59, boost “Feline Movement” to level 3. This will give your summons some good mp, and it will really help your final summon. From levels 60 to 70, buy Hammer Skill and boost it to level 5. This will will add 60% damages to any hammer. If you don't like hammers, buy a different weapon skill or stick with option one. Leveling guide See the general Leveling guide. Equipment At low levels its nice to have a Young Adventurer Set for the 40+ intelligence and 40 wisdom. A nice intelligence based Gobball Set is nice because of the nice intelligence as well as the +1 Ap from the complete set, and +1 summonable creature from the hammer. A Prespic Set is nice for all classes to have in their mid-levels because of the wisdom and + damages, also the reflects, use Toh'Lo Hammer as well. At higher levels, a Red Scaraleaf Set with a Fire Bwak is good. If you are really rich, a Fire Kwak Set is good too at lvl 54+. At level 81, a Lullabye and Hooded Cloak combination might work well for you as well, especially if you do not have the most Vitality. Here is the Fungi Master set again: When you reach lvl 52 buy the following equipment and fungi masters or flowers will do minimal damage to you. (but make sure it's a good reflect prespic set and good physical reduction on the other items). Prespic Set, Crackler Boots, Warrior Fecalizer, and Plain Crackler amulet. Experimental/Historical/Obsolete builds * Osamodas/Tofu/Intelligence * Osamodas/The useful * Osamodas/Forderns build Some of the (deleted) old builds have been copied in a History page in case someone would need to peek into this old info (eg. to make a FAQ).